Numb
by jarta
Summary: There is no such thing as coincidence, only inevitability. Wishes to fulfill and choices to make. Itachicentric


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and XXXHolic or any of its characters.

Author's Notes: uhmm..enjoy?

* * *

Night was approaching and the sky was splashed with various colors of dusk. The waxing moon had appeared like a solitary and silent beauty on the still starless sky. The scene was enchanting but was not appreciated by the lone ninja making his way through the forest, his Anbu porcelain mask gleaming.

Leaping from tree to tree, Uchiha Itachi was set for Konoha. He had just finished his mission, killing a group of C-rank missing-nins. He was sent alone for this mission because they had known that the targets could be easily terminated. And it was, done efficiently and with ease.

Something caught his eye below and his head turned to look at it, activating his sharingan. He halted on a tree, his mask now with strange red eyes peering through the eyeholes and scanning the area.

There was a house at the forest clearing, a brick wall fence surrounding it. He cannot determine any genjutsu but the house emanates a kind of aura that he cannot fathom. It was pulling on him. His hand reached out beside him, pulling his katana from its sheath. It would be best not to let his guard down and be prepared on any unfortunate circumstances that might happen.

He leaped off the tree and landed on the ground quietly. Crouched down, he silently approached the house, his sword positioned before him on defense. Reaching the brick wall he glanced around him. He hadn't felt any presence yet but he shouldn't let his guard down. After all, there are ninjas who are skilled at cloaking their chakra presence like what he was doing right then. His eyes wandered towards the end of the wall which leads towards the yard and moved on. Peering cautiously around, he run quietly closed in towards the left side of the double entrance door. His hand reached out while his other hand occupied with a katana was poised to attack. . Pushing the door open, he silently entered only to be surprised by cheery voices.

"Welcome!"

"It's a sword," the blue haired one said with a worried and bewildered countenance.

"A sword," the pink-haired one echoed along, her expression mirroring the other.

Itachi had acted on instinct, wielding his weapon with the blade now mere millimeters from their throat. Ready to slash them anytime. It's a common knowledge to civilians that it's never advisable to surprise a ninja, especially an Anbu, because you might end up dead. It's either the girls are ninjas posing as civilians and have numerous tricks and plans up on their sleeves or they're just plain dumb. He scrutinized them. The blue-haired one with her high pigtails and tan clothes and the pink-haired one with a hairclip at the side of her nape and her white dress. Weird clothes, weird styles and weird expressions with no fear on them. He had suspicions even though they looked like just two innocent kids.

"Who are you and what is this place?" Itachi asked not moving from his stance.

"Maru and Moro" Both the Anbu and the girls turned towards the owner of the voice.

"Mistress!" The girls cried in unison.

A beautiful woman stood a little far away from them, leaning on the wall on what seemed to be a lazy and relax posture, her eyes half-lidded, but the intense interest and what seem to be amusement behind those red eyes contradicted everything. His body tensed, when the woman started walking elegantly towards them and stopping beside the girls. He knew then that he should tread carefully on dealing with her. The woman has such a powerful aura.

"They're name is Maru and Moro," she indicated the girls. "I am Yuuko, and this is my shop."

One of the Uchiha's eyebrows raised underneath his mask as he saw the woman closely. Yuuko was wearing a long scarlet kimono that hugs her curvaceous body with the sleeves dangerously falling off, showing her cleavage and rather healthy bosom. "What kind of shop?" he asked, thinking that it was a brothel.

Yuuko replied with a smooth low voice, her lips curling on both ends amusedly, "It is a shop that grants wishes. Anything the customer wished for as long as I can do it will be granted. But I would take payment, of course."

Silence. The word "brothel" along with images of women wearing little flashed on his mind.

"This is not a brothel. It is completely different from what you have in mind."

His grip on his katana tightened as his eyes narrowed suspiciously. Had she read his mind? If so, she had an advantage over him. He voiced out the thought that had been nagging on his mind. "I've passed here two days ago and this shop of yours wasn't here."

"This shop is special. It only appears here when one needed its service," she turned towards the girls. "Why don't you make tea for us, girls?"

"Tea!" cried the aides repeatedly as the left and disappeared behind a shoji, completely disregarding the blade that had been against their neck, threatening their life. "You can carry your sword if you want, but I don't like it pointing at me. Come."

Itachi watched as Yuuko turned her back on him and walked away. He hesitated for a moment before he slowly lowered his katana beside him and followed the woman along the hallway. It was the first time he noticed her hair … raven black, straight, silky and long. So long that it reached the back of her knees. It even surpassed, he supposed, the Hyuuga's long-black-hair trademark. He smirked at that thought.

Yuuko led him towards another hallway and stopped at a room. She faced him as she slid the shoji open, "Our meeting is inevitable. Come and make your wish"

* * *

I won't reveal the plot yet, to be interesting so just wait for the 2nd chapter. This fanfic, I suppose won't be too long.

Reviews, anyone?


End file.
